Her Eyes
by MightyMyte
Summary: The first thing I noticed about her, were her eyes. Bliss/Maggie Mayhem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did, would I be sitting here writing fanfiction?

Pairing: Bliss / Maggie Mayhem

A/N1: There is no Oliver in this story, he just doesn't exist. Also, for the sake of this story Bliss is eighteen and in college, and Maggie doesn't have a kid.

A/N2: Also, I know nothing about roller derby. So, derby fans out there, please forgive me if I make a huge blunder.

Day 1

She was always like a role model; a big sister even. Until she wasn't. I don't know when it started, but sometime between her telling me to try out and giving that horrendous speech about finding my anger; I fell in love.

It was her eyes that I noticed first. They weren't blue, or green, or even hazel. No, her eyes were grey. They were grey like the sky just before dawn, beautiful and holding so much promise.

It was during practice I think, when I first noticed her as something more. I was working on the now almost infamous whip, when my skate caught a crack in the track. You would think something as small as a crack wouldn't do much, I did too, until I went hurtling face first across the track.

The next thing I know I'm lying on my back and I'm looking into the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. Eyes that are filled with...concern?

"ss"

"thless"

"Ruthless!"

At hearing my name I regretfully tear my eyes away from the pair above me. As I look around I notice that I am lying on my back on the track surrounded by the other girls with Razor hovering in the background.

"Jesus, Ruthless! For a minute I thought you went fucking catatonic," Smashley said.

"N-no, just stunned I guess," at least it's a partial truth, I was stunned. Stunned by just the sight of Maggie's eyes. I wonder what seeing the rest of her would do to me, if just looking into her eyes turned me into a drooling idiot? I shake my head as if to rid it of the stray thought, as I wonder where that thought even came from.

"Well, it's no wonder, that was quite a fall. I think even Smashley would have been shaken by that one," Maggie jokes. We all laugh, even Smashley, because we all know about her habit of going a little overboard and ending up hurt.

"And now that the tension is broken, let's get back to practice," Razor orders.

"Aw, do we have to?" comes from Smashley.

"Well, I guess we're not really gonna get much more done tonight. And practice is almost over anyway," Razor says grudgingly. Cheers greet the announcement and Razor tilts his head back as if asking for some higher being to give him patience.

As everyone begins to depart I lag behind, mostly thinking about that stray thought, but also stiff from my fall from grace as I'm starting to think of it.

"Ruthless!," I hear Maggie shout behind me. I turn my head, blushing as I do, as if she'll know what I was thinking just now. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay," she says.

That's so sweet of her,"That's so sweet of you," I clench my eyes shut and grit my teeth, as though to stop anything else horribly embarrassing from coming out of my mouth as soon as I realize my brain filter malfunctioned.

"Well, you are our star player. Can't let anything happen to you, now can I?" she says with a smile. Great, she just sees me as a way to win more games. "How'd you get here, by the way? I never notice you get in a car to leave." I never noticed you notice me. Thank god I was able to keep that little jewel locked away. Oh, right she asked a question, I'd better answer before she thinks I'm any more of an idiot than she probably already does.

"College...walk," I manage to force out. God, I sound like a fucking ape. Actually, at this point I think an ape could speak better than me.

"I was just wondering if you needed a ride?" Is she flirting with me? Or does she just genuinely want to give me a ride?

Through some miracle I'm able to form a coherent sentence, "It's really not that far, and I wouldn't want to put you out of your way."

"Oh, it's no trouble. And, I really don't want you walking all the way back to campus after a fall like that." I almost do a fist-pump, but manage to refrain. I can't however stop the smile forming across my face. Just the thought of being in such close quarters with Maggie is making my face feel warm.

"I guess, if you're sure," I say. "Lead the way." As we walk out to her car I wonder not for the first time where these feelings have suddenly come from. I've never been attracted to girls before, or at least I don't think I have. I mean, sure, I've snuck a few peaks in the showers after gym in High School, but every girl does that right, compare herself to other girls? The size of their breasts and the way their nipples become... Holey rusted metal, Batman! I think I'm gay.

"Well, this is her," she says, ducking her head as if she's suddenly shy. I don't know much about cars, but the one in front of me is a masterpiece.

"What kind of car is this?" I ask.

"She's a 1972 VW Kharman Ghia. I call her Alice, she's kind of my pride and joy," she says as she closely examines the chipped paint on her nails.

"It's kind of amazing," I say, trying to put into words just how amazing it is, or am I really trying to describe her?

"Hop in, I'll give you a lift to your dorm," she says as she settles comfortably behind the steering wheel.

A/N: This is my first story, so please let me know how it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter 2

The next night at practice I am acutely aware of every move my teammates make as we change for practice. I keep my eyes to the floor, now hyper-aware of the semi-naked state of the other girls. Once on the track I can't get my head in the game. More than once I'm hip-checked to the floor by one of the other skaters.

"Wake up, Ruthless! I don't know where your head is, but you need to pay the fuck attention or you're gonna wind up loosing it!" shouts Razor from the sidelines.

"Got it, Razor! Use it or loose it," I respond half-heartedly, because I know where my head is and I don't like it. It's on Maggie Mayhem and those eyes. I get up and start going again, rushing after the others. As I come rushing up behind them I can't stop the thought, my God, has her ass always looked that fantastic? God, am I turning into a teenage boy or what?

I have no explanation for my sudden thought, just like I have no explanation for the feelings that are slowly starting to form. Feelings I try desperately to bury in the back of my mind. It's not like she could possibly feel the same way. Feel what way, though? How do I really feel about her? I honestly don't know, I just know that every time I see her, or think of her I get this warm fuzzy feeling in my chest and my heart feels like it's being squeezed by some invisible hand at the knowledge she won't ever see me the same way. After all, I'm just some kid. She's this amazing woman that can set me on fire with just a look. And that's without even trying. God knows what she could do if she set her mind to it.

As practice comes to a close I can't keep the frown from my face. I sucked at practice tonight because I couldn't keep my mind on the game. The girls are giving me half pitying half annoyed looks as we skate back to the locker room. I can't help but feel guilty for how badly I did in practice tonight. I don't want to toot my own horn, but I'm usually one of the best, if not the best skater. But tonight I just couldn't focus, and the reason why is probably a good part of why I feel guilty.

I skate into the locker room and immediately come face to face with the object of my thoughts. Maggie looks at me with such a look of concern on her face I immediately feel like a tool for making her worry, even inadvertantly.

"Ruthless, sweetie, is everything okay?" she asks. She called me sweetie. She called me sweetie, is all I get from what she says. I must look confused, because she starts to look even more worried. I'm completely caught by suprise when she engulfs me in a hug. "Ruthless, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Actually, no I didn't, but I nod my head anyway.

As I look around I notice that we're the last ones here, which means no one to hear our conversation. Am I really thinking about telling her? Telling her what? That I think I'm probably gay, or that I might be interested in her as something more than a friend? Forget I even thought that last part, there's no way I'm telling her how I feel when even I'm not sure how I feel.

"Well, you see," I start haltingly. "I've been having trouble with this thing, and it's making it kind of hard to focus."

"And this thing would be?" At the reluctant look on my face she continues. "Ruthless, you know I can't be any help unless you tell me what it is."

"Well, the thing is, IthinkImightbegay," I rush out in a tumble of words. I close my eyes at the expected onslaught, only peeking them open after several moments of silence. For a moment Maggie has a confused look on her face, until I see dawning comprehension pass over her features. I wait, bracing myself for whatever she has to say. Whether she knows it or not, her opinion means everything to me.

"Is that all? Thank god, for a minute I thought you might be pregnant or dying or something." I know I must look shocked by her reaction, because she says, "Don't look so suprised, it's not like you're the only gay Hurl Scout we have. Smashley is bi, or pansexual. I'm not really sure which. I myself prefer the female form."

My mouth drops open in complete disbelief and and I feel my cheeks flush as my thoughts run away with me. I thank everything holy for the dim lighting of the locker room. It seems like my world has just turned upsidedown with this new piece of information. Could this mean I have a chance with her? I can't stop the slight smile that works it's way onto my face.

"C'mon Ruthless, you're beautiful, any girl would be lucky to have you. Or is there a specific girl you have your eye on?" she says with a smile and raised eyebrow.

"Actually, there is a girl I have my eye on. I don't think she feels the same way about me though. Or at least she doesn't act like she does," I say with a blush. I half hope she'll figure out that it's her that's been on my mind, just so I know whether she likes me or not.

"Is she a derby girl?" she asks, and after nodding my affirmitive she continues. "Don't keep me in suspense, who is it?"

"I'd really rather not say. Just for right now, while I figure things out."

"It's not Maven, is it?" Maggie asks with an exagerated shudder.

I can't help but burst out laughing at the look of repulsion on her face. "God, no. That bitch hates me. I'm not masochistic enough to be chasing after Maven," I say with a laugh.

"Thank God for that. I was a little worried for a minute there when you didn't want to tell me who it was," says Maggie. "You deserve better than her." I feel a fluttering when she says this, as though I have dragonflies trying to escape from my stomach.

"Thanks Maggie," I say as a shy smile reaks out on my face that I can't quite suppress. I feel my cheeks warm and hope desperately she won't notice. I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm not usually so lame.

"Anyway, how do you know this mystery girl doesn't like you? Make a move, or at least ask her!" Maggie says. I can't help but wonder if she really knows that my mystery girl is her. It certainly seems like she suspects something with how hard she's pushing the subject.

I glance up at her to try to get a read on her. I see a hint of a smile on her face. She knows! She must know, and that's why she's pushing so hard.

"Maggie, I think I like you as more than a friend," I rush out. I cringe, expecting screaming, or at least a look of disgust. As I open my eyes all I see is a beautiful smile spread across her face.

"I'm proud of you Ruthless. That can't have been easy to say, especially to me," says Maggie. "But, you have nothing to worry about. Like I said before, any girl would be lucky to have you, including me." As she says this she looks shyly down at her shoes.

Bliss has a sudden urge to kiss her, that she barely manages to fight off. After all, she doesn't want to ruin her chances with possibly the most beautiful girl she's ever met. And Bliss realizes perhaps for the first time just how beautiful she is, with her storm grey eyes and ash blonde hair streaked with blue highlights. It nearly takes her breath away when those grey eyes look up from the floor and meet her own. Her eyes widen at being caught staring and she tries to avert her eyes before a strong hand grips her chin, pulling her eyes back to the woman in front of her.

"Don't feel embarrassed. I want you to be comfortable around me. To be honest, I'm nervous too," says Maggie with a smile. "Nobody's ever made me feel this way before."

"It's kind of new for me too," I say. "Honestly I never thought a person really could feel this way. I thought all that love nonsense was all hype. Not that this is love or anything! I mean it might turn into love, but for now I don't really know what it is."

"Just the possibility of it turning into love makes me happier than you can imagine. And I'm perfectly fine with figuring it out as we go along."

"So, what does this mean? Am I your girlfriend now?" I ask.

"Only if you want to be," responds Maggie.

"I do. Want to be your girlfriend, that is," I say awkwardly.

"Great, that's great. So, do you want to go on a date?" asks Maggie.

"Yeah, sure. When are you free?"

"How about Friday?" suggests Maggie.

"Friday would be perfect," I say.

"Awesome, I'll see you Friday then," says Maggie.


End file.
